Lights Dilemma
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: For the genius to shed tears over something so trivial is very strange indeed.His actions, all of them, are peculiar.As for me, I can say the same.


Okay, so this is a little fic i created for English class xD!Its told from Lights POV and it hints **strongly** at LxLight. In this, L is referred to as only Ryuuzaki.

Disclaimer: I dont, nor will I ever, own Deathnote.Im just using its awesome characters!Woot!

Enjoy :3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yagami-kun..t-they...!" Ryuuzaki cries, burying his face into his hands once again.He could not even finish his sentence.

Strange.This is all a very strange thing for Ryuuzaki to say.For the genius to shed tears over something so trivial is very strange indeed.His actions, all of them, are peculiar.As for me, I can say the same.

I pat the mans dark haired head in a small caress, also something strange for me to do.Really, any sort of contact with the other man makes me shiver.After all, he is my arch-rival.He is the one and _only_ person standing in my way. Why..why do I feel so compelled to comfort him?

"Ryuuzaki..its..okay." I whisper to him. "They're..wrong.They're completely wrong.The idiots."

He looks up momentarily.His big, dark eyes are filled with sadness and pain.The tears still flow down his pale cheek as he stares.It looks as though he is staring into my soul.But I know this is not the case.Hes looking for a reaction.Hes looking for the realty of my actions.Of my caress, of my statement.Hes trying to figure out if I'm sincere.Hes trying to figure out if I'm telling the _truth_.

I'm sorry to say I don't even know if I'm being truthful. I long for this one mans death.I long for him to die away so I can continue to be Kira. I _want_ him to_ die_.

But..I..don't. For the past few days I've pondered a new feeling.A new feeling that seems to have dwelled deep into my heart, but so deep even I cannot figure out its purpose.

Maybe.. its love?Maybe its friendship? But thats perposturous! How could that be?From my point of view, it seems impossible.But looking over the circumstances and situations I've been through with the one who calls himself Ryuuzaki, it is _quite_ possible.Amist all the hatred could lie some sort of friendship or love.

But again, any kind of physical contact with this man gives me shivers.I also hide my true emotions behind a mask, and I am afraid that he will one day break that mask.I'm afraid that one day I'll let something slip and he will find out that I am in fact Kira.This is one reason why I need to kill him; I'm afraid of screwing up...

So I try to avoid his being altogether.But luck is not on my side.He is constantly beside me each day, making this newfound feeling grow a little bit stronger.And although the thought of being together with Ryuuzaki makes me sick, it is also another thing I long for.

He, in a sense, is really my first friend.My first _real_ friend. And.. my first serious enemy.

Our relationship is throughoutly confusing.Although we are both brilliant, neither of us can figure out the kind of relationship it is.One bent on hatred?Rivalry?Some sort of twisted wanting?

Ryuuzaki is a genius.I'm suprised he hasn't figured things out yet.I'm also suprised how easily hurt he was. He does not take any back talk or mean words from anyone.Or at least, I've never seen him do otherwise.But now...now is different.One small insult from some goons on the street.Those words.. they made him crack.

Maybe its because nobody had ever said that to Ryuuzaki.He is, after all, fragile. It is understandable that being called a 'freak' will hurt _anyone_.This is why I try to avoid making such comments aloud.

He jumps up from his spot on the empty sidewalk.Ryuuzaki opens his arms up and latches his small frame to mine tightly in a hug.I lose my balance and fall flat onto my back.It hits the pavement with a hard thud!

I quickly look every possible way to see if anybody saw this act.Luckily, the streets were eerily empty, and that was a good thing.I sigh, nuzzling my face into his clean, baggy sweatshirt.

His cries are now slightly muffled.His face is buried into my hair, his own black locks brushing against my cheek.Its soft..this whole caress is soft.But I should not be thinking of these things!He is my rival, he always will be my rival.Or at least..this is what I keep telling myself.

I should not think of anything like this.Not right now.

Right now, I have to comfort him.I have to reassure him.I have to tell Ryuuzaki everything's alright, thats everything's okay.And most of all...I need to make him drop his suspicions.

"You know what, Ryuuzaki?" I whisper into the other mans ear. "I think that _they're_ the freaks."

That seems to lighten up the mood slightly.Ryuuzaki giggles from underneath my hair.He tries hard not to though, I can tell.

"Yagami-kun..do not say such things.You know thats not true." he says back.However, sadness still laces his voice slightly even after that remark.I reach up an arm and rest it on his head.I ruffle his unruly black hair, playing with a lock or two.

"You are right.But..." I pause, take a deep breath and continue. "I feel like I need to comfort you.Your hurt, Ryuuzaki.Don't friends cheer each other up?Even if one of them is under suspicion?"

"R-right.." he agrees through a sniffle.I feel his lips curve against my neck.

Great!I'm reassuring him.I'm making him feel better.I'm possibly lowering my suspicion level...

Ryuuzaki pulls his body up, and rests on his elbows, still facing me.Are faces are just inches away now.So close I can feel his breath.I start to feel slightly uneasy.

_'But this is probably also uncomfortable for Ryuuzaki as well.I'll deal with it..' _I say to myself in my head.

"Don't let them get to you, Ryuuzaki.Words hurt, but fists hurt more.We both know full well the extent of eachother's karate skills." I say to him, smirking.His lips curve a little more at that.

"Light.." he whispers.

That startles me.Hes never used my first name before so casually.

"I'm so glad your my best friend, Light." he says happily, sadness quickly dissipating from his being.

That makes a hurtful pang strike my heart.I wince._Best friend_...

I try to smile back at him, but its hard now.

He smiles a serene smile and wipes away one last remaining tear.

"I'm glad Light is not Kira.."

Oh Ryuuzaki, how naive you are.Stop.. stop looking at me like that.Stop acting like you mean it.It hurts.It hurts my heart. Your just making it worse.If..if you keep staring at me like that, if you keep acting like this..it makes it a lot harder to bring myself to even _think_ of killing you.

He gets up now and brushes the dirt off his baggy navy jeans.He then reaches out a pale hand to me, and I take it tentavely.

I think for a few minutes, then decide what I want to do.Something that Ryuuzaki would like to partake in as well.

"Lets go get cake.With extra big strawberries!" I finally say, a fake smile plastered onto my face.

"Light..you always know how to make me feel better." he says and puts a thumb up to his lips in a childish gesture.Ryuuzaki is like a big child.Its fun comparing a young one to him, also.

We arrive at the cake shop a little while after, and head inside.We sit at a booth and start to each eat a big, strawberry shortcake.Extra strawberries on Ryuuzaki's slice.The cake is extremely sweet, too sweet for my tastes.But I endure it.All for Ryuuzaki.

When I finish, I put some money onto the table.It hits the wood with a metallic clink, until all is silent again.

A few moments pass of pure silence.Ryuuzaki is the first one to speak up.

"Light-kun.." he starts, finishing up his last bit of cake.We get up out of the booth and walk towards the exit.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"Now its only a 10 chance." he grins. "I do not think Kira would go to such lengths.Although there is still a possibility."

_So that big scene was all for nothing?!_

I'm slightly angered, but let it fade.At least I accomplished what I wanted.

"Sure." I laugh and put an arm round his small shoulders.I then lead him out of the cake shop and we walk home.

As we walk in companionship, I start to think over everything.

Yes, it is going to be hard to kill him now.Extremely difficult, even.

-end

----------

Special thanks to Bobby(my teachers first name!) for re-reading this for me and evaluating it(and also letting me read it infront of teh class).ILU MR.MAC!! X3

Oh, and if your curious.. my evaluation:

Lights Dilemma; Fictional piece based on T.V show.Highly detailed and strong flow.Used all senses.Outstanding!Highly advanced dictation, very engaging storyline: The internal and external conflict between both characters.Exceptional narrative voice; highly engaging(demands a lot from audience).Read calmly and fluently, but watch your pace.

YEY!!Review plzkthnxbai!


End file.
